


yellow.

by hyuxkflower



Series: rensung drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU?, College, Fluff, M/M, Oops, and ill be embarrassed, and m a y be this is about them, and very soft, artist!renjun, but also highschool au, dancer!jisung, i love them, idk how to tag, maybe someone inspired me to write again, my fluffy boys, rensung, theyre gonna read this, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuxkflower/pseuds/hyuxkflower
Summary: renjun has had the worst art block and decides to go to his favorite place, running into his new muse.aka, rensung!au where i talk about colors cause im a nerd.





	yellow.

**Author's Note:**

> my friend told me to finish this  
> its honestly rlly bad and rlly short but i wanted to make them happy cause they make me <33 uwu  
> so enjoy

renjun is an artist, a broke, starving, college artist. he always used strangers as muses - most people find it creepy, he doesn't care - and a boy across the cafe was his muse today. renjun studied as many details of said boy as he could from so far away, he didn't have many curves to his frame, to which renjun sighed in relief. all around, he didn't look too hard to draw. he squinted a bit with his head leaning forwards, paying attention to his long slim fingers and the veins across the dorsal aspect of his hands when he clutched his iced coffee.

it was all a daze, he was admiring the boy for so long he nearly forgot that's kinda creepy of him, and now he was drawing said boy? even creepier. the sounds of led scratching against the paper of his sketchpad was all he could really hear, every other noise in the cafe was drowned out as renjun went into his own world; his world of vivid shades of peachy skin and brunette hair. that damn boy was all he could think about, which was silly, renjun didn't even know him yet he had a strange desire to. he'd been lost in the sketch so long, renjun couldn't remember the last time he looked up- until just now, when there was a light tap placed on his (clearly broad) shoulder. he whispered profanities to himself before slowly shifting in his seat to catch the face of whoever was behind him. and renjun felt like melting in his seat as his cheeks went to a shade of crimson.  
  


_it was that damn boy._  
  
  


and that damn boy gave him the warmest, _brightest_ smile he had ever seen. he was like the sun; all renjun could feel was a bright yellow, he made him weirdly happy with just one smile and he swore his heart could jump out of his chest- he was doing it again. the petite framed boy cleared his throat before giving him a polite 'can i help you?' his voice was smooth as butter, renjun was always confident in his korean - being born in an area of china that borders south korea, he grew up learning it.

the young boy giggled - renjun felt like he was floating on clouds with an angel greeting him into the gates of heaven, that was the cutest fucking thing he had ever heard. - and extended his hand that wasn't already occupied by coffee for him to shake, which he did. "i'm jisung, park jisung," the awkward and lanky boy stated. renjun repeated the name in his head a few times, park jisung? what a perfect name for a perfect boy - it was a popular one, too, the surname 'park' and first name 'jisung' were ones renjun found to be most common since he moved to korea to persue his dream.

  
  
"oh- uh, renjun. huang renjun," the name felt uncomfortable in his mouth, like he shouldn't use his birth name - he didn't really mean to, renjun only uses his real name with his friends and obviously, his family. but in the moment it felt right to tell jisung his name- like he wanted to know this person the rest of his life when all he knew was the structure of his body and his name. "or.. or you can call me injun." renjun mentally cursed at himself for stuttering it out, the beautiful creature that goes by jisung just gave him a sense of shyness. his entire face was burning with embarrassment at this point.

  
  
jisung took a seat right across from renjun without asking - though, renjun would've said yes right away if he did. - and leaned his arms on the wooden table, his hands daring to brush against the back of renjun's. "not from around here, eh?" god, even his voice was perfect. renjun gave him a dumb nod as a sign of confirmation. "i couldn't help but notice you looking at me- and correct me if i'm wrong, is that- is that me?" the boy asked as he pointed to the pocket-sized sketchbook splayed across the table. renjun felt like melting into his seat.

  
the chinese boy sat there for a minute, trying to regulate his breathing before speaking up again - his confident manner was gone. "ye-yes, i'm studying art, i've had artists block for weeks and- you just looked like a nice muse.." his voice became small and trailed off as his gaze fell down to his sketchbook - to which he closed out of shame. - "sorry, that must sound creepy from a stranger, huh?"

  
it was jisung's turn to blush now, renjun almost smiled at the rosy color occupying his cheeks. "no, that's.. really cool! i'm studying dance. are you in highschool? i've never seen you around." the boy tilted his head in a similar way a puppy would - renjun swore it was the second cutest thing, aside from his smile and that giggle from earlier. - the question made renjun chuckle and shake his head.

  
"i'm eighteen, in my first year of college."

  
" _college?!_ " jisung's eyes widened as his voice went up a few notches - renjun almost looked younger than he did, with his petite figure and boyish face. definitely not what he would see as a college student. his thoughts slowly trailed to how his birthday had just passed, and how he would be starting college next year. suddenly he had so many more questions about college life for the elder sat opposite of him. "i just turned seventeen, i'll be starting next year."

  
the way jisung beamed so brightly was adorable, every little thing he did made renjun's heart swell up with adoration, he was surrounded by shades of light red and yellows. all he could see, all he could _feel_ was jisung. they'd only met what? 30 minutes ago, and renjun was _whipped_. he fought back the urge to reach over and kiss his perfectly shaped lips, they looked so soft, he wanted nothing more than to feel them brushing against his own and - oh no, he was staring at his lips. the only thing bringing him back to reality was when jisung waved his hand in a _'earth to renjun'_ way. renjun slapped his own forehead before giving jisung an almost too cheerful grin. "that's cool! good luck though, kid," renjun leaned forward to whisper some sort of joke - but his face was too close to jisung's, he could feel his breath against his lips, and once again he yearned for the feeling- but before his stupid heart could take over, he leaned back in his seat and cleared his throat cooly.

  
jisung could only mask a fit of laughter with his palm, though it quickly died down when he returned the grin renjun wore across his face. "you're cute," jisung stated as he brought one of his hands up to cup renjun's cheek, running his thumb along the curve of his cheekbone. they sort of just sat there, for a minute, the warm smell of coffee around them as jisung admired renjun. and for that small moment where time had stopped, jisung leaned forwards to press his lips against renjun's in a gentle kiss.

  
_yellow._

renjun felt yellow as he kissed jisung, bright and happy. he felt like this was the only thing he ever needed, like he had just met his soulmate. they knew each other for a little under an hour, but this was fate. before he knew it, jisung's lips parted from his, leaving renjun there, starstruck. his fingers lightly dusted along his bottom lip, a blank stare took over his expression.

  
"did that help strike inspiration?" jisung whispered, and renjun nodded. "maybe i should be your muse more often." he joked, though it also had a serious tone to it.

  


"maybe you should."


End file.
